


Dino Duo

by ParasaurPrincess (orphan_account)



Series: The Dino Team Series [1]
Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ParasaurPrincess
Summary: Texas and Ashley are best friends in a new Australian high school. However, an assignment goes wrong and it all ends strangely. Now the two best friends are trying to keep the world from being dominated by a prehistoric foe...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), yet
Series: The Dino Team Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031889
Comments: 2





	1. The Main Characters

**Author's Note:**

> i have renamed canon characters, if you've seen dino squad you'll obviously know who is who...

In the deep depths of the science room, teenagers whisper among themselves. Two in particular were Texas Cabalos and Ashley Thorne. These two were students whose family had recently moved from their home country.

Texas' family had come from Ballarat in Australia, a popular gold mining town from the1800's. Her family owned a farm only 10 minutes from the town of Coronet Bay. This particular town had one of the best soils for crop growing and livestock pasture. Her skill with tech helped improve the farming equipment and her driving skills allowed her to manoeuvre into and out of places many would never attempt. She typically wore a dark green flannel shirt, navy jeans and a pair of tan western boots. She had summer blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a white horse hair necklace and she had a very aussie accent from living on a farm her entire life. She was 16 and only 5ft but she was very strong and lean in muscle.

Ashley, or Ash as she preferred to be called, came from the Russian town of Kaliningrad. As the town was situated by the coast, it meant that Ash got plenty of experience swimming in the rough waters, making her the strongest swimmer in Russia. Before moving, Ash had competed in many swimming competitions. This made her pretty well muscled for her 5ft 11in size. Her family moved to Coronet Bay for a fresh start and because this town's school was the best high school in all of Maine. Ash's style was a little more.. eccentric. She had a red t-shirt, black jeans, with silver chains hanging from the beltloops on the sides, and black hiking boots and a silver bracelet on each hand. Her black hair was in a simple ponytail, brown eyes with a gold tinge, and pale Russian skin, and it was all tied together with her Russian accent. She looked like a brutal 17 year old and that was the point. The two of them, both being 'black sheep' got along really well. Ash's over-the-top, ambitious personality mixed rather well with Texas' quieter more thinkative type. And they both liked each other's company

"Hey Ash? How'd you're homework go?" asked Texas, glancing over at her best friend's work sheet. It was only half complete. She quickly exchanged some answers and explained to Ash as to how to do the question.

"Are you ready for the assignment due tomorrow?" said Ash, glancing over to her friend. Texas looked up from the worksheet she was doing and frowned for a moment. "What assignment? We don't have any assignments due!"

Ash smirked. " I have my ways. Also-" lowering her voice to a whisper "- we've got anew teacher."

Before Texas could say anything, a lady around the age of 53 came striding into the science room. Immediately, the room fell silent and all eyes fell upon the lady.

The door opened and a small wiry teacher walked in. She had grey hair pulled into a tight bun and fixed with pencil, one green eye and a brown glass eye, and pale skin. She wore a pale blue blouse and a tight pencil skirt and grey knee high boots with pale grey stockings. She carried a silver cane with a pale blue orb on top. She looked and spoke very German.

"I am Mrs. Jane Scar. You will call me Mrs. Scar." Mrs. Scar's German accent made the words barely audible.

"Who invited the pterodactyl to teach?" Ash hissed Texas.

"Miss Ashley Thorne. Why are you being rude to your elders?" Jane Scar held her gaze with Ash for a few moments. Silenced followed.

"As I was saying, I am Mrs. Scar. I will be your science teacher from now on. Tomorrow we will be going to the local beach's rock pools and identifying as many creatures as possible.

"You will have the partner I assign you and there will be no swapping of anything. " Mrs. Scar looked around the room making sure there weren't any questions.

Satisfied, she turned on the projector and flipped through the slides.


	2. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this.... i am more than happy to receive comment to critique my work

Down a set of yellow halls, easily recognized as the halls of Sandrex Corp., the leader in environmental sustainability, a man walked. It was the owner himself, Joshua Sandrex of Sandrex Corp.

Joshua (Josh) Sandrex - 41, 6ft 1in, American, Olive skin, Black hair similar to a Mohawk, Orange suit, Black formal shoes

He walked into a room which was occupied by men in white coats, scientists. The lead scientist beckoned Josh over to show him a black oily substance.

"Sir, we have managed to recreate the Nano DNA polymer."

"We better test this new batch. Pass it over." Josh was promptly handed a vial of the black substance.

He strode over to a vat of water and poured the vials contents in. The black liquid over took the water changing it into dinosaur DNA contaminated substance.

"Open the pipes into the ocean. I want a plesiosaurus!" He chuckled deep and inhumane. His skin taking on a slightly orange tinge.

The next morning, all of Mrs. Scar's students flocked into a bus to the seaside. The students had all grabbed an extra jacket as the seaside was cold in early spring.

"Kenzle and Trisha. Harem and Julip. Cabalos and Thorne.." Mrs. Scar continued to call out names but Texas and Ashley had already set off looking for creatures. 

Making a plan of attack, Texas decided she would find and identify them whilst Ash would write them down on a piece of paper. Texas pulled out the identification paper and listed names of creatures she found.

"Hey Ash! I've got a Mya arenaria!" Shouted Ash over the splashing of waves.

"A what?!"

Texas sighed. "A clam. I found a clam."

"Sweet! Open it up. Does it have a pearl?" Ash looked up from her paper, expectantly.

Texas facepalmed. "That. is an oyster. Not a clam." Ash looked down, a little upset.

As they continued their work, the wind died down and the sun warmed their backs. "My Gosh! Hang on Tex, I've gotta take me jumper off." Ash shouted over the slight roar of waves.

As Ash placed her jumper down, she heard a bark and a large black and tan German Shepherd x Rottweiler came bounding towards them. It grabbed Ashley's jacket and play-growled.

"Hey! Give that back you ugly mutt. You're slobbering up my new jacket!" Ash leapt for the dog but it effortlessly darted around her. It leapt into the water a swam out to a float. There, it saw a shark and whimpered, dropping the jacket and struggling to swim to shore.

"Hey! You forgot my jacket!" Shouted Ash, running to the edge of water.

"Forget the jacket, that dog needs help. I'm going in after it." 

Texas leapt into the water and started swimming out to sea. Ash sighed and after a moment of thinking, she dived in after her jacket. As they swam, they didn't notice the black liquid that dispersed throughout the water, and swam straight through it. Texas reached the dog first and, with a hand on its scruff, she guides the dog back to shore. Ash saw her jumper float up to her and grabbed it. Then she did a double-take and realised it was a shark fin. She screamed, "Shark! Shark!" all the way to the shore.

Mrs. Scar came trotting over stiffly. She looked up and down the girls then sighed. "I thought I made it clear, no one is to go into the water!"

"But the dog was in trouble and we went to save it, didn't we Ash?" Texas gave Ash a light elbow.

"Yeah! We did it to save the dog." 

Mrs. Scar thought for a moment. "Well, saving an endangered creature does make an acceptable excuse." She walked off leaving the girls and the dog.

Texas put the dog down and started walking away with Ash towards the far end of the beach. As the walked off the beach back to the bus, they left in their wake a trail of unnaturally grey footprints.


	3. Reveal

Texas' day after school was stranger than usual. As she herded the cattle on her horse, her hat would randomly be thrown from her head. Even the tighter hats budged. Ash was having similar trouble at volleyball practice. Right before she'd serve the ball, it popped right in her hands. She popped six balls before she called it quits and walked away very disgruntled.

During lunch, as it was Friday, the girls talked about their strange happenings the day before. Little did the know that someone was overhearing them. Their next period was a free, so they head to the library to study English. They were halfway through the period went the intercom crackled to life.

"Can Ash Thorne and Texas Cabalos please go to Mrs. Scar's office? Ash Thorns and Texas Cabalos. Thank you." 

Ash groaned. "What did I do now?"

"You probably didn't do anything. Maybe she just wants to know what happened at the beach, or ask how her teaching is from a student's perspective." 

Texas packed up her books and, with Ash following her, led the way to Mrs. Scar's office. The hallway had no activity as everyone was either in class or studying. They reached the office in a few minutes. Ash knocked on the door and a familiar German accent invited them in.

"Take a seat, please, girls. I've been meaning to discuss something with you." The girls sat on the double couch opposite

"It's about us going into the water isn't it?" Ash received an elbow from Texas.

"No, it's about what you we're talking about at lunch." At that moment, Texas's hat promptly flew off her head and she caught it mid fall. She quickly placed back on her head, muttering. "That was a parasaurolophus cranial crest-" she pointed her cane at Ash "and yours will be a predator's claws of some form."

Ash and Texas exchanged glances. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Dinosaurs have been dead for, like, millions of years!" Mused Ash, receiving another elbow from Texas.

"I can see your doubt's, Ashley, but not all the dinosaurs are dead. There are a few survivors. I should know, because I'm one of them..." Mrs. Scar trailed off.

"Um? Okay. That's different. I won't judge. I mean it's 2020, you can be what you want, but we really should be getting ready for class," Texas grabbed Ash by the arm and slowly backed towards the door, and towards freedom.

"Wait." Mrs. Scar's voice was soft. " I'll show you. Hold hands, please."

Ash and Texas exchanged glances again but did as they were told. Mrs. Scar touched their hands with the orb of her cane and it glowed brightly. Before Ash's and Texas's eyes, images flashed as the were 'taken' into the past.

\--Past Vision--

"65 million years ago," echoed Mrs. Scar's voice, "Dinosaurs roamed the earth until...."

A light grey and pale blue Pterodactyl, scanned the forest floor, watching the herds slowly wander their way north of the winter, and searching for a mid day meal. It spied parasaurolophus' herd, Triceratops' herd, a velociraptor or two, and an orange Tyrannosaurs Rex. Suddenly, Rocks came crashing down from the sky, causing the Pterodactyl to swerve down closer to the ground. More rocks crashed around it, making it more desperate to find shelter. Behind it, it heard a mighty roar and the orange Tyrannosaurs chased after it, also seeking shelter from the raining rocks. They both spied a cave and rushed in, right before an avalanche and flying rocks sealed them in.

"Over time, their genes mutated, allowing them to adapt form."

The Pterodactyl transformed into a younger looking Jane Scar.

\--End Past Vision--

Ash reeled back, away from Mrs. Scar. "You're a vicious carnivore!"

Mrs. Scar adjusted the pencil in her hair. "I evolved with the time, unlike the Tyrannosaurs I was stuck with. He became Josh Sandrex."

"That couldn't be possible. The guys a civic leader and owns that environmental sustainability corporation, Sandrex Corp!" Texas added, slightly confused.

"Yes but that's because he use that as a diversion from his real plan. He wants to recreate the dinosaur era." Mrs. Scar looked at each of the them, hoping that they didn't think she was a crazy old woman.

Ash spoke up. "We could send that T-Rex back to the Jurassic Era!"

Mrs. Scar looked at Ash then chuckled. "You two? You would be powerless against him. He's a 65 million year old Tyrannosaur, who could kill you with a swipe of his jaw-"

"Plus, I want to be cured! I don't wanna to be changin' randomly into a dinosaur. I live on a working farm with my parents!"

"Don't worry. I have just the things we need at the lighthouse. Meet me there after school." Mrs. Scar stated, walking around her desk and to the door. "Now back to class and I will be seeing you two later."

Ash and Texas said goodbye to their teacher and left as the bell rang for last period. The class went by in what felt like a matter of minutes. Regrouping at the front entrance of Coronet Bay High school, Ash rode her black motorbike whilst Texas followed in her old matt grey 4x4. They followed each other along the coastal road to where the sturdy white and red striped lighthouse stood.


	4. The Shifts

Ash and Texas parked their vehicles at the front of the light house. Stepping away from their means of escape, the two best friends cautiously approached the front door. Texas stepped forward and rapped her knuckles on the white washed door. Moments later, the door opened and Mrs. Scar asked them in. Now inside the light house, the girl's noticed how warm and cosy it was. There was a comfortable living room, a small kitchen hidden to the side, and set at the back behind the stairs, was a desk of monitors and scanners. Some had light pictures moving on them whilst others had a simple green dot.

"Wow! This place of yours is very nice, Mrs. Scar." Ash stated as she slowly let her gaze wonder around the room.

"Why thank you Ashley."

"So, how do we stop turning into dinosaurs?" Texas looked up at Mrs. Scar

Mrs. Scar walked towards the monitor and grabbed two missile launcher styled guns. One was a crisp white whilst the other was black as night. The girls yelped in sudden fear of these new threats. "Relax this is just the Nitrochiller and the Revolver. None of these will cause you any harm. The Nitrochiller will cool the NDP-" Mrs. Scar pulled the trigger and a white mist spread over Ash and Texas "- forcing it to the surface. The Revolver will suck up all the NDP that come to the surface." Mrs Scar pulled the trigger on the Revolver and a white oil-like substance, which now clung to the girls visible skin, was sucked up and away.

"Is that it? Are we cured?" asked Texas looking up hopefully.

"That should do the trick." Mrs Scar placed the Revolver and Nitrochiller on the table behind her.

Ash muttered under her breath, "Unfortunately."

Texas went to tip her hat at Mrs. Scar as a way of saying thank you, but instead it flew off and a yellow crest replaced it. She caught it again and looked at the teacher.

"I thought you said we were cured?" 

"I thought so too."

A shark swam through the black NDP, sucking the polluted water into its nostrils and gills. It writhed in the water growing in length and height until it was 20 meters long. It swam around the bay for a little then got bored and smashed some small fishing boats, causing havoc in the bay.

Hours later, close to sunset, the girls had gathered around Mrs. Scar, who was looking into her microscope. She looked backwards and forwards between the microscope and sketches she had next to her with weird ovals and circles on them.

"I've never seen anything like this! The NDP rewrote parts of your DNA to Dinosaur DNA. Now its fussed to the chromosomes. I'm sorry but until I find a way to deconstruct the fusion, you're stuck as part dinosaurs." Mrs Scar readjusted the pencil in her bun as she explained what she had observed.

"So now I'm stuck randomly changing between human and dinosaur. I live on a working farm!" Sighed Texas, annoyed yet unsure.

"That's where I can help. Follow me."

Mrs. Scar led the girls outside and down and path hidden by the cliffs. They walked through a little bit of sea water and into a secluded cave. Mrs. Scar looked gravely at each of the girls. Indicating to them where to stand, Mrs. Scar tapped the sphere on the cane. The pale blue ball glowed brightly. It shone wildly before Mrs. Scar slammed it into the ground. Two streaks of light came from the end of the cane and zoomed towards Ash and Texas. Upon contact, a mark glowed on each of one of the girls shoulder. Ash's was on her right shoulder and was a smaller red Dromaeosaurs like that of an Oviraptor. Texas left shoulder glowed green and a marking of a Hadrosaur appeared. Then they transformed.

Texas body was racked with pain as her bones and joints shifted and expanded. She groaned as her legs became longer and muscled. Her hair twisted upwards and hardened into a yellow crest, whilst her face elongated and took on a green tinge until she had a small narrow head. Her body grew larger and larger and her skin went dark green whilst her legs went a more dark blue. Finally her neck became longer and a white band formed at the base of her neck. Texas was a Hadrosaur; a Parasaurolophus to be precise.

Ash however was more vocal on her pain, as she yelped. Instantly, her skin turned from pale white to a near blood red. Her legs and hands were black, however, separated by a silver band. A black stripe ran down Ash's underside. Her posture tilted forward more from the tail that had grown. Her head, instead of elongating, became broader and thicker and sharp teeth sprouted from her jaws. Her limbs became more muscled and her fingers and toes became talon like, long scaly and sharp. Once the transformation was complete, Ash had become a Deinonychus. Once the transformation was complete, Ash had become a Deinonychus 

"Woah! This is pretty cool!" Texas said, blowing air through her crest, making a sound similar to a foghorn.

Ash hadn't said anything yet, and she was looking very distressed. She made a noise like a hiss then spoke through the link. "Guys? I... Think I'm... Losing contro...". The last part came our as a snarl. The Deinonychus lifted her claws threateningly and tapped her dewclaw. Slowly, she advanced on Texas.

"Mrs. Scar? What happened? What is she doing?" Texas called over the link

"Her predatory mind has overtaken her own. You're her next meal, unless you submit instead of fight. Fighting back will only cause the dinosaur mind to have more control as it tries to get to you. I'll intervene only when necessary." Mrs. Scar explained.

Texas nodded in approval, then did the unthinkable. She layed down and exposed her neck and belly. Now, Texas had a very good reason for this. Back at home, the cattle dogs would submit themselves to their alpha by lying on their backs. Texas hoped with everything that Ash would gain her normal mind back. The Deinonychus stalked forward then chirped and cocked its head. Its prey never played down, but, rather, fought to the end. It hissed anyway and leapt forward only a meter from Texas's neck. It leaned down, unsure why its meal wasn't fighting for it's life. Then it leapt back suddenly. It continued this dance, leaping forward and back, hissing until, with an ear piercing shriek, it shifted back into Ash.

"I'm so sorry, Tex!" Said Ash shaking.

Texas stood up and shook herself, before transforming back into human form. She then proceeded to walk over and hug Ash where she continued to shake with shock.

"I'd hate to break up this heart warming reunion, but we should probably get back to the light house." Mrs. Scar tapped the ball of her cane before she walked slowly up the cliff path.

The girls followed behind, giggling about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i suck at ending chapters but thanks for reading


	5. Doggy?

Mrs. Scar went back to her notes on her new discovery of the bonded Dinosaur DNA, whilst Texas and Ash went outside to their vehicles, to get some homework from their bags. They had spent 20 minutes on Calculus with Ash, having a meltdown, and Texas, trying to explain the basic fundamentals.

The intercom next to Mrs. Scar crackled to life. "Sea Farthington to Coronet Bay Lighthouse."

Mrs. Scar leaned over to the mic and spoke into it. "I hear you loud and clear, Marcus."

"Either we have a new species of whale in the harbor, or the lochness monster is real! It was 20 at least!"

Mrs. Scar gave a light hearted chuckle. "It was probably just a humpback. But do let me know if you see any mermaids."

"Will do, Jane!" Marcus chuckled too, before the intercom died.

Ash and Texas looked at Mrs. Scar. She looked back and nodded. "Looks like you two will be doing some fishing."

Mrs. Scar once again led them down the cliff path and to another cave where a grey speed boat as bobbing gently to the waves. The front of it sort of resembled a megaladon.

"Ashley, you will take the Nitrochiller and, Texas, you will take the Revolver." Their pteroteacher handed them their appropriate gadget. "And don't harm the sea animal. It is still a delicate creature." The girls nodded and Texas steered the boat to the harbor where the mutant was causing mayhem.

Texas had been circling the harbor for 10 minutes and no mutant had decided to show it's face.

"Maybe it was a just a humpback, that Marcus saw," stated Texas, steering the boat towards the middle of the Barbour and cutting the engine.

"Well its not as if it going ta jump out of the water and say 'Here I am!' Now, is it?" Sighed Ash, getting bored.

And, as fate and jinxes took its toll, the boat gave a giant lurch to the side, and the mutant's head broke the water's surface. This sudden, unexpected impact had thrown Ash off balance and the Nitrochiller dropped into the water.

"Nice going, Ash! Now how are we going to revert the animal to its normal form?" Groaned Texas, turning the engine on and dodging another attack.

Ash sighed to herself then bluntly spoke, "Russian? Cold water? Lakes everywhere? I literally lived by the ocean?"

"I presuming ya point is you can swim?"

"Not just 'swim', but the best swimmer and in ice cold water. This'll be a piece of cake." Without waiting for a reply, Ash dived overboard and strongly swam to the ocean floor.

Back up top, Texas was going to say watch out for the mutant, but Ash was too headstrong. And of course, as soon as Ash dived down, the mutant stopped harassing the boat.

"Be careful, Ash," Texas whispered to herself.

Ash had found the Nitrochiller. It was pretty easy as it was bright white against the dark ocean floor. But as she reached to grab it, a shiny yellow eye opened in front of her. As quickly as she could, she went to grab the gadget but the mutant roared and lunged, forcing Ash to swim away. Ash's dino mark glowed as she shifted into her Deinonychus form. With her mouth open, she scooped up the Nitrochiller and swam to the water's surface.

.....................................

Josh Sandrex was watching his monitors with a grin. This mutant shark was causing mayhem. It had swam around the harbor, wrecking boats, scaring off fish and the humans other quickly accessible food sources. The monitor beeped and Josh looked at the video feed. There was the mutant chasing a fully formed Deinonychus.

"A perfectly formed deinonychus! This must be the result of my experimental NDP. Or..." the video feed went static. Josh Sandrex's eyes turned to a dark glowing brown with slits for pupils. He growled deep in his throat.

Ash leapt out of the water and onto the boat, where Texas was waiting for her. Texas pointed to the jetty where a fishing net was laying carelessly. "I'll steer the boat over there then you jump up and lure the mutant to you. I'll follow up and scare it out of the water. Then you'll throw the net over it. Got it?" Ash nodded and took the Revolver from Texas.

Nearing the dock, Ash effortlessly jumped onto the jetty, soon to be found by the mutant who hissed at their loss of a good meal. Ash hissed back, enticing the mutant closer. From behind the mutant, Ash saw her friend jump out of the boat and shift mid air, landing in the water sending a mini tidal wave. The mutant was dragged up onto the jetty, by the wave making it now stuck.

Ash placed the Nitrochiller and Revolver on the wood and threw the fishing net over the mutant. Now secure, Texas shifted to human form and climbed up onto the jetty. She stood up only to be pushed down by a big black dog, the German shepherd Rottweiler that Texas had saved from drowning. Moments later, the mutant's tail sailed over where Texas was. She looked at he dog and laughed.

"You saved my life. Who's a good boy." But the dog wasn't finished saying her life.

The strong jaws on the mutant split the net and it snapped its jaws wildly, trying to get free. Right in front of Texas, the dog grew larger and more scaly. He grew a black crest of feathers that stood on end as, the now dinodog, hissed a warning to the mutant. The water beast roared back but the dog stood his ground, roaring back and snapping his powerful jaws. The mutant looked away defeated.

Texas and Ash looked between one another and stared at the dinodog. The dinodog shifted back to his fluffy self where he then proceeded to sit by Texas's leg. Ash giggled and threw the Revolver to her friend where they then proceeded to revert the mutant back to its sharkey form. Instead of a white liquid coming to the shark's skin, a black oil seeped out, as they used their dino gadgets. They pushed the shark back into the water and disposed of the broken net.

Texas climbed into the boat with Ash and whistled. The dog came trotting over with his tounge lolling out the side of his mouth. Texas spun the boat around and sped towards the cliffs where the lighthouse was.

"What are you going to call 'im?" Asked Ash, giving their new dog a pat on the head.

Texas thought for a moment. " I think Chase is a good name. Cause he did "chase" us down." Chase perked his ears up to his new name and howled quietly.

"I think that was a pretty lame reason."

"I think so too.


	6. New Toys

Ash and Texas had had a successful first mission. They'd reverted the mutant shark safely, replacing it back in the water and all before the police had shown up. Pushing the door open, they walked inside the lighthouse to have a well deserved rest. They had called their parents, asking if they could stay at the lighthouse for a study session. Both had said yes.

Upon entering, Mrs. Scar came stiffly trotting over to the girls. And with a quick 'follow me', walked away and through a door. Inside was near pitch black but they continued walking till Mrs. Scar told them to stop. She walked hurriedly away. Wondering what she was doing, the girls tried to peer through the darkness but it was to no avail. That is, till they were blinded by the lights turning on.

"These are for all you hard work." Mrs. Scar announced.

Ash and Texas turned around and saw two helmets on the table. One was a nice green whilst the other was a blood red. But the weren't just any helmets. They were customised motorbike helmets to look like their dinosaur form. The green one was more streamlined, whilst the red was more blocky and rounded.

Ash picked up her helmet and inspected it closely. It was aerodynamic yet rounded. Its visor was black and framed with white plastic Deinonychus teeth. It was mainly red but had a narrow strip of black running around its base.

Whilst Ash was admiring her's, Texas had picked her helmet up and ran her finger along it. It was slim, and streamlined unlike Ash's. It was mostly green but had a yellow line along it's top. She smiled at the flawless design and looked up at Mrs. Scar.

"These are great but I don't have a bike to ride," Texas stated looking longingly at the beautiful helmet.

"That is were I come in." Mrs. Scar disappeared behind some clothed tables and trinkets. Moments later, she reappeared pushing a matt grey motorbike. "This will be you new toy. She serves me well over the years but I'm too cripple now to ride her."

Texas's eyes were pricked with tears as she looked at Mrs. Scar. This was her bike now. Walking up to the bike, Texas tipped her hat as a sign of gratitude, and placed a hand on the bike. It was smooth, aerodynamic and fast just from its body. It turning circle wasn't amazing but it'd do the trick. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Scar."

"But that's not all." Mrs. Scar smirked as she walked towards the table where all the trinkets were. She picked up something smallish and black and came back. "Open your hands."

Ash and Texas did as they were told and opened the palm of their hands. Mrs. Scar placed a watch like device in their hands.

"What are they? The look like Fitbits." Ash turned the 'watch' over in her hand then proceeded to place them on her wrist.

"These little things are camouflaged trackers. They're mainly used for locating one another-" Mrs. Scar held up her wrist to reveal a grey version of the ones the duo were holding "- but they're small, can track steps and, as Ash stated, look like a 'Fitbit'."

The duo placed the tracker on their wrists and looked at the radar. It showed them all in the one spot. But if they tapped the screen three times, it would go into camouflage mode, or, as Ash now called it, Fitbit mode.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Scar!" Ash exclaimed, tightening the band around her wrist.

"And the bands stretch or contract with your Dino form. It took some innovation but I got there." Mrs. Scar readjusted her bun again.

"You know what's even better?" Texas stated walking out of the room.

Mrs. Scar looked inquisitively at Ash who only gave them teacher so much as a smirk and a "wait for this".

A minute later, Texas returned with Chase at her side. He then stuck his nose to the ground and proceeded to smell everything.

"That's nice. You found a dog," replied Mrs. Scar, slightly confused. Chase looked like an average dog.

"Just wait.. Go Dino Chase." Commanded Texas. 

Chase perked up his ears and grew in size until he has his Dino form. But, instead of his crest being up in a threatened manner, it was lying against his head, in a calm way. Then he shrank back to his normal size and continued his mission of locating every sent in the room.

Mrs. Scar gave a light chuckle. "My my. A Gorgonops! They were a sight to see back in the day." Of course Mrs. Scar was referring to the prehistoric era not the 1960's.

The group continued their tinkering with their new 'toys' till it was time for the sleep over to begin. Mrs. Scar retreated upstairs to turn on the beacon then went to bed.


	7. The Next Big Thing

\---- Time Jump = 1 year ----

Ash and Texas had saved the world countless times from Josh Sandrex and his henchmen. Each time was more sinister than before but today would be the most cunning of all his plans.

The trio were at the lighthouse on a Friday afternoon. The girls had prearranged with their parents and Mrs. Scar to stay at the lighthouse for the weekend. Still having a mental breakdown over homework, Ash listened to Texas explain how the plants turn sunlight into food on a more complex scale. It still wasn't helping.

"Girls, come take a look at this." Mrs. Scar called from the room next door.

Ash, thankful for the interruption, quickly escaped her homework, whilst Texas muttered under her breath and they stood up and made their way to the monitors where Mrs. Scar was. She was looking at one monitor in particular, the mutant monitor.

The duo leaned over to check out what Mrs. Scar was on about. They saw three blinking lights, all weak but still definite.

"Three of them. This time, Sandrex has gone farther than before. I'll tag along as you may need my help." Stated Mrs. Scar, turning to face the girls.

"But we've handled more mutants then three before," questioned Ash, leaning on the bench. "Like those moles that ransacked the mountains! They left crater holes that even Texas in dino mode had trouble filling!"

"Josh also didn't do that deliberately. His henchmen were originally supposed to dump it somewhere else but they spilt some. This is deliberate. It's in a busy area with lots of people so I wouldn't let my dinosaurs out there and I'll do it by myself. Which is why I am coming." Mrs. Scar's strong German influence told the girls that this discussion was closed.

In 20 minutes, the girls had the 4x4 loaded with everything that they would be needing: Nitro Chillers, Revolvers and first aid. Soon they were speeding down the highway to Melbourne where the mutant attacks would soon begin.

..........

Mrs. Scar, Ash and Texas had just pulled into the Melbourne Show Grounds, where a dog show was being set up. The car park had a handful of vehicles that were those of construction workers.

Mrs. Scar turned to the girls. "I'll wait outside and keep watch. You two know what to do."

Nodding, Ash and Texas grabbed a Nitrochiller and Revolver and walked towards the entry. They were stopped by a worker.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man was tall and stern, probably the managing supervisor.

"We were called by your company because of a pest problem. Cockroaches and mice it was." Ash started showing a card that told her she was a registered exterminator.

Half way through last year, to stop them being noticed as much, Mrs. Scar pulled a few favors from a friend and somehow managed to have them registered as exterminators. Allowing Ash and Texas to get into places they'd never be allowed to if they weren't.

"I haven't seen mice or roaches," the worker looked at them suspiciously.

"They don't go around a flaunt themselves to the world now, do they?" Cleverly, added Texas.

"Fine, I'll have my men stay home for the day so you can work in peace." The worker nodded before going off to inform his workers of the change of plans.

"Well that was easy," chuckled Texas.

Ash smiled and walked in before calling over her shoulder, "Come on!"

They walked in and looked around the showroom. So far, there was nothing to be suspected of, but they knew better. Sweeping their guns around and the tracker active, they looked for the source of mutant readings.

"Over here!" Texas called over to Ash.

Ash jogged over and saw what Texas was looking at. A cardboard box. And it was moving.


	8. Sandrex has Entered the Building

The box shakes again and the duo leveled their guns waiting for the unexpected. The box shakes again before three fluffy things bounced out. Right before their guns fired, Texas called out, "Stop!"

The soon-to-be mutants weren't mutants at all, but puppies.

"We can't fire nitrogen at them!" Texas complained as she cooed a puppy over.

"I thought you were the rational one! They're about to become 30 feet tall, angry mutants!" Ash started, leveling the Revolver at the puppies.

No sooner did she say this, the fluffy pups ran off into the grand stands, whimpering. Chairs erupted everywhere as the puppies grew in size.

They stared at the duo and growled. Texas and Ash exchanged glances. Texas sighed as Ash nudged her on the arm.

"Told ya!" Ash yeered.

"Just hurry up and go Dino," stated Texas, being engulfed in a green glow.

Ash giggled as she went Dino. The Mutant pups growled and bounded after one another completely oblivious to the fact that there were two dinosaurs trying to catch them.

............

He stared down at his monitor, waiting, waiting for them to show. To his luck the mutation was successful. The perfect dinosaurs had just showed up.

He reached for his handheld transceiver. "Move in now. I'll bring the truck."

............

Just as they started rounding up the psycho pups, Sandrex Henchmen poured into the showgrounds, firing nets and chains.

"Scatter!" Ash shouted, darting away from a net that was aimed at her.

Texas however was the bigger target and was thrown off balance by a chain. She tripped and fell to the ground, having a net shot over her. She honked loudly, hoping Mrs. Scar would hear her warning to stay away.

Ash leapt hissing at the man trying to secure Texas's net. He yelled and scrambled away, terrified of being eaten.

Whilst she was distracted, a henchman had snuck up on Ash, and fired a net over her. Ash shrieked in anger and confusion. She turned and lunged awkwardly at the man, but he scrambled away in time.

How had this day gone horribly wrong?

...........

Mrs. Scar was outside the building, watching, waiting for something to go bad. The construction workers had all left a few minutes ago and the only sound was the rustling of leaves in the slight breeze.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black and orange. Henchmen.

She crept into the show complex, following the surge of henchmen. It was only until she arrived at the double doors leading to the showroom did she see her greatest fear. Her students had been captured.

"No!" She trembled. She thought for a moment, thinking of a rational plan. Not being able to think of one, she sighed.

"I hate doing this but there's no other way."

Mrs. Scar was engulfed in a pale blue glow. She didn't change much in height but she grew slimmer and more aerodynamic. A membrane stretched from her sides to her arms, which had greatly extended. Her pterodactyl form looked young and sleek, but she still had her aged mind.

The doors swung open, as Mrs. Scar pushed on them as she launched herself into the sky. Henchmen leapt out of the way, as she swooped and dived, screeching loudly.

"Mrs. Scar? Is that you???" Exclaimed Ash and Texas.

"It sure is. I'll get you out soon."

As she said those words, a ferocious roar shook the ground. The three of them looked over to where the roar had come from and collectively gasped. Standing in front of them was a mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. Josh Sandrex had come to the playing field.

Josh roared again, his black crest flaring up on his head, threateningly. Mrs. Scar returned it with a defiant screech of her own, spreading her wings. She looked tiny compared to the size of Josh, but everyone knew that Mrs. Scar, even as a feeble human, was not one to mess with.

The T-Rex launched forward and snapped his jaws, as the pale blue pterodactyl jumped into the air out of reach. She circled down for a dive, but narrowly missed and swerved to escape the flesh shredding teeth. As she came around again, Josh used his powerful leg muscles and jumped high into the air, dragging Mrs. Scar with him.

Momentarily stunned, Mrs. Scar saw her failure and tried a different approach as a net flew over her. She called out loudly via Telepathy,

"Puppies. Play time."

The puppies turned to the henchmen that were trying to contain them and pounced, licking and barking. This frightened the henchmen off allowing Texas and Ash the precious moments to get free.

They shook the nets off their back and got one last glimpse of the truck as Mrs. Scar disappeared inside it. Texas honked loudly, clearly in distress, and chased after the truck. She, however, was not fast enough to catch up with it. Shifting back into her human form. Texas knelt down, tears picking her eyes. She had failed Mrs. Scar.

Ash came trotting up behind her still in Dino mode. Not being able to communicate, Ash nudged Texas and tilted her head towards her back. Texas got the message and climbed onto her friends back. She gently hugged Ash's neck as she ran back to the showroom to neutralize the puppies.

They didn't speak as they drove back home. There wasn't much to say. It was eerie and uncomfortable but no one broke the silence until they arrived at the lighthouse.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Ash repeated, pacing in front of the couch whilst Texas stayed huddled in a feeble little ball.

"It's all my fault." Texas sobbed. "Had I of just pulled the stupid trigger, and reverted those dogs then and there, none of this would've happened. Josh never would have seen our signatures and Mrs. Scar would never have been caught!"

Texas's fist crashed down on the lamp table beside her, rocking it precariously.

"No it's not. We just need a plan. A plan to get Mrs. Scar back."


	9. Storming the Fort

"So what do you propose," stated Texas as she shifted on the couch.

"I was thinking what if we just stormed Sandrex Corp., bust through and escape with Mrs. Scar!" Stated Ash with a little too much enthusiasm.

Texas shook her head. "You can't just storm Sandrex Corp.... The guy's a multimillionaire! He's bound to have the best tech I've ever seen... We've ever seen!" She tapped her chin for a moment.

Ash stood up and pointed her finger to the roof like she had a plan. "Well then undercover it is! We sneak in, pretend to be guards then BAM! Then the time's right, we escape with Mrs. Scar!"

"You're still being oblivious..... Actually," said Texas thinking out loud. "We could combine both plans... Here's what I got."

................

Ash and Texas had packed the Dinospeeder, locked Chase in the lighthouse and were driving their way up the coastline towards Sandrex Corp. Before leaving, they had Googled the location of Sandrex Corp. and, finding out it was only half a kilometre (3/5 miles for the Americans) off shore, they wouldn't have to run around Melbourne in Dino form.

Only 10 minutes from their destination, Texas decided to go through a quick run through of their plan.

"Okay. So I'm going to charge the front, and whilst I've got everyone's attention, you'll sneak in. Hopefully, they'll lead us straight to Mrs. Scar. Once in, we'll break Mrs. Scar out and sneak our way out of there. Got it?"

Ash nodded in acknowledgement.

...............................

Having docked the boat at a nearby jetty, Ash and Texas had started making their move towards Sandrex Corp. The dark building loomed ahead of them, illuminated by the half moon. Only Texas was in Dino Mode so only she would come up on the radar, and they wanted to keep it that way.

They snuck into the truck bay and watched the men take their watches around the building. Ash caught Texas' attention and motioned that whilst Texas was 'assaulting' the front, she would sneak around the side. Texas gave a slight nod and watched as Ash snuck around in the underbrush. There was a flash of Ash's bracket. The signal.

Texas ran forward full pelt at the door, ramming into it and scaring the watchmen half to death. One fumbled around with his communication device and squeaked something into. The reply was harsh and sharp, followed by quick movement of men. During this time, Texas had managed to make a large dent in the roller door, which would cost Sandrex Corp pretty a penny to replace.

Now watchmen surged forward throwing ropes around Texas. She effortlessly put on a display of how untamed she was. Instantaneously, more henchmen surged out of the doors carrying ropes and taser prods. In less than 5 minutes, Texas was "overwhelmed" by the number of men and hesitantly walked inside. Just before the roller door shut, Texas saw a flash of red, and grinned. Everything was working out perfectly.

The inside of Sandrex Corp. was cold and dark, followed by long dimly lit halls. The inside of the building was larger than the Empire State Building and Eureka Skydeck combined. Texas was forced along these halls to a place she only hoped was where Mrs. Scar was being held. Minutes into her hike, a new henchman joined the ropes and chains dragging Texas

"Move it you daft beast!" Demanded a familiar voice. Ash had disguised herself cleverly as one of Sandrex's henchmen.

.............................

At the end of the hall, was a room at least 10 metres (11yards?) tall. Inside a cage in the far corner was a miserable looking Pterodactyl. Sandrex was walking in front of the cage, gloating to her about his plans.

"You can't stop me now, Scar. You're helpless and I have you're parasaur coming up soon. Soon the world shall be renewed and cleansed of these monkeys."

Mrs. Scar shrieked in his ear and started pacing the cage.

The henchman in front of Texas cleared his throats and spoke. "Sir, we successfully caught the dinosaur. Where would you like it?"

"Chain its legs and forearms to the floor by the pterodactyl. It should make her suffer more," Sandrex chuckled to himself. "You!-" He pointed to Ash. "-Watch the dinosaurs. Make sure the bonds are tight."

Ash straightened and said a simple "Yes Sir" before helping tighten the clasps around Texas' feet and forearms.

The other henchmen were dismissed and it played out perfectly with their plan..


	10. The Fight for Freedom

Sandrex walked away to the science lab, where the other scientists were busy at their workbenches, analysing and recording data.

Ash used this as the perfect opportunity to break Mrs. Scar out of her cage. She extended her finger to the lock and it grew into a sharp claw, perfect for picking locks. In a minute, Ash had Mrs. Scar free from the cage. Mrs Scar shifted back and stretched.

"Thank you Ashley. Hurry and free Texas. Before Sandrex comes back," stated Mrs. scar with a brief wave of her hand. She shifted again and flew up to a support beam and watched for Sandrex.

"Don't move Tex. I'm going to have to bite through this," stated Ash, shifting herself into a Deinonychus.

She carefully placed her teeth at the front of the chains and bit down, slicing through the metal, gnawing at the links. The front feet were softer and easier to chew through, but the hind chains here were tough and solid, strong enough to keep a full grown Parasaurolophus at bay. It took five minutes for Ash to finally snap the first hind chain. Ash was half way through the second chain when Mrs. Scar screeched a warning from up at her lookout.

Sandrex was coming....

Ash worked furiously at the chain, chewing it like their lives depended on it, and, to be honest, they did....

Just as the chain snapped and clattered to the ground, Sandrex appeared. And he wasn't happy.

"You!" He pointed at the Pterodactyl. "You lead them here! Well it's your loss and my win. I knew the Deinonychus would show up. Now to get you all secured."

Sandrex shifted with an orange glow, growing taller and taller by the second. In less than a couple seconds he was as big as Texas standing tall in her Parasaur form. The glow disappeared and what was left was a giant orange Tyrannosaur Rex. He roared with his black crest flaring up threateningly.

"I got your back Ash," stated Texas, giving a slight nudge to Ash's shoulder.

"I got your's, too." Ash said backing, hissing at Sandrex.

Sandrex started circling them and they circled him waiting for him to make the first move. Every now and then Sandrex would fient a charge causing Texas to back off, her prey instincts telling her this was very dangerous. Ash's predatory instincts, however, were carefully calculating the best way to bring down the king of the dinosaurs.

"Be careful," whispered Mrs. Scar, worried that her students weren't enough for Sandrex.

Tired of waiting, Ash charged at Sandrex and leapt onto his back, taking him slightly by surprise. Texas quickly followed ramming into him, using all her weight to throw him over.

Sandrex however was older and a more skillful fighter. He knew the weaknesses of every dinosaur. He reached behind and grabbed Ash by her tail, throwing the to the ground snapping the tip of her tail in the process. Ashley screamed through the pain and wobbly got to her feet. She stumbled as her tail, which helped balance her weight, was not helping.

Next, Sandrex went for Texas. He racked his claws against her back, slicing through the skin. Texas howled in pain before Sandrex used his head as a battering ram, slammed it into her crest. Texas reared up as her vision blurred and leapt away from Sandrex, waiting for her vision to clear.

Sandrex loomed over her ready to strike again but with a roar from Sandrex, he stumbled away. Texas and Ash looked up and saw Mrs. Scar on Sandrex's head, clawing at his head and delicate feathered crest. Texas stood up readying to finish Sandrex off, but saw Ash stumble next to her. She stomped over to help her friend when there was a shriek from the fighting. Mrs. Scar's wing was between Sandrex jaws, slightly shredded. He threw on the ground and prepared to squash her beneath his great bulk.

Before he could, Texas knocked him back and placed the wounded Pterodactyl behind her crest. She ran back to Ash who was still disorientated from the loss of her balance and prepared to fight back.

"Texas. Stop. Your bleeding!" Stated Ash in her feeble attempt to stand.

Texas looked at her teacher and her best friend, both unable to continue fighting. She looked back at Sandrex who was blinking blood from his eyes. She turned to face Sandrex again.

"I'll keep fightin' till I'm done for. You guys try to escape. I'll deal with Sandrex to buy you guys some time," Texas gave the equivalent of a dino grin.

"No don't Tex!" Shouted Ash but Texas didn't listen.

She charged at Sandrex bowling him over, slamming into him over and over biting his skin, stepping on his tail, anything to distract him. But all she did was annoy Sandrex more. He grabbed her scuff of her neck and threw her against the wall winding her. She tried in vain to keep him away from her but he kept coming. He loomed over her, opened his jaw and flashed his sharp teeth, and brought them closer to her neck.

Ash saw her friend nearing death and stumbled over trying to do anything to stop it. But she was too far, she would never make it in time. She would watch her best friend die.

Please make it a swift death, Texas pleaded, as his fangs closed around her neck. She waited for the pain but it never came. She looked up and saw a mass of black biting hard into Sandrex's leg.

"Chase!"

They heard the sickening crack, of bones breaking, and the roar of pain emanating from Sandrex. Chase had come to their rescue. The Gorgonops bit and clawed at the leg, mangling it, making sure his owner's attacker couldn't hurt them anymore.

He turned back to check his masters but forgot Sandrex had a jaw. The Tyrannosaur threw the Gorgonops against the wall, and heard multiple cracks, before he slid to the ground and whimpered. Sandrex laid stunned and unable to move. He had to wait for help for, if he shifted back, the blood loss would kill him.

Texas ran over to the whimpering Gorgonops and lifted him onto her back behind her crest like she had done to Mrs. Scar, then trotted over to her friend and teacher. Texas laid down so Mrs. Scar could scramble onto her back then stood up so Ash could balance against her.

Together they walked out of Sandrex's sight. Once free from that room, Ash shifted back to human form and joined Mrs. Scar as Texas trotted away from the pain of that room of torture.

In front of them loomed the roller door that Texas had initially pounded into. It was still majorly dented and Texas knew how they were escaping. She honked to get the passengers attention and they all saw what she was about to do. They held on tightly as Texas bolted through the door, spraying shards of iron everywhere. But that wasn't one of their worries.

They were free...


	11. Epilouge

The boat ride home was quiet. Texas moved around the boat tending to everyone's wounds but her own. Texas even bandaged Chase before she started cleaning herself. Everyone had fought with all that they had. And that day, the battle had been won. More were to come though.

Time Skip- Lighthouse

It was one in the morning when they finally docked in at the lighthouse. Everyone was tired and sore, and wandered their way inside.

Mrs. Scar showed them the spare room but Texas declined the offer. Whilst Ash showered briefly, Texas took some old blankets and towels from the linen closet and bundled them up for Chase to lie in. He whimpered slightly, as three of his ribs were cracked and his hind leg was fractured. Texas made sure he was comfortable before she tossed herself on the couch next to him and slept soundly till morning.

Next Morning

Ash and Mrs. Scar woke to the smell of frying bacon and eggs. They walked down stairs to the kitchen and watched as Texas scrambled eggs in one pan, prodded bacon in another, and sausages in another. To the side were tomatoes, mushrooms and other brunch assortments.

"When did you have time to do all this, Tex?" Quizzes Ash drooling at the thought of bacon.

"I was up at 6, changed Chase's bandages, even though his fracture is fully healed. Then I rode home, and took some eggs from the chicken coop, and some veggies from the garden then went to the butcher and bought the meat to go with it." Texas finished her statement by scraping the scrambled eggs out of the pan and onto a serving dish with a spatula. "I thought that, after all this Dino nonsense, we should have a decent meal together as like an adopted family."

Mrs. Scar helped move the bacon and sausages to a serving platter. "Thank you very much, Texas. This will be one of my fondest memories!"

Once all the food was placed on a table outside, complete with cutlery and crockery, Texas gave a mighty shout.

"FOODS UP!"


End file.
